


Powderkeg

by Malivrag



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malivrag/pseuds/Malivrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's in way over his head.</p><p>(Set shortly after Iron Man 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powderkeg

Justin Hammer shoves his sunglasses further up his nose and thinks, not for the first time, that it's a shame he has to spend so much time in Europe. France, for example... guys with pencil-thin mustaches, girls with hairy pits, and everything smells like cheese. Okay, technically he's in Monaco, but whatever, it's a postage stamp of a country and it's practically France, anyway. Now Los Angeles, L.A., now _that's_ where a guy can really get ahead. Blue skies, beautiful beaches, beautiful people to be had. Or New York, where the skies are more grey, but the architecture is all jumbled together wonderfully because it's all _new new new_.

Yeah, that's what's wrong with Europe, it's so old and creaky.

Justin is watching the cars line up on the track, each one a wet dream carved out of steel, when a shadow falls across his face and he looks up to see a stranger standing in front of him. Backlit by the sun, the man's face is too dark for Justin to make out. "H-how did you make it past my bodyguards?" Justin stammers out.

"Them? They're of no consequence," the stranger tells him in the most beautiful, refined accent Justin's ever heard in his life. Fumbling with his sunglasses, Justin finally pulls them off and peers up to see dark hair, aristocratic features.

"Hey, you want a job?" Justin grins up at him. "Because I'll pay you to read the phonebook out loud..."

The stranger cuts him off rudely. "I'm Loki. You are Justin Hammer." He tilts his head a little to one side, peering down at Justin with his unusually pale eyes, as though taking Justin's measure. "You could prove useful to me."

Justin pushes himself off his seat, because fuck that, he isn't letting Loki or whatever-he-says-his-name-is _loom_ over him and, oh. It seems Loki is a head taller than him standing up, and can loom just fine from this vantage point, _fuck you very much_. Justin makes a mental note to fire whoever the hell buys his shoes for him, because these lifts in his soles are not adequate at all. Now Justin is shifting nervously from one foot to the other. "Uh, do we know each other?" Justin asks, although he is fully aware that he doesn't know Loki, that's for damn sure.

"Why don't you take a seat, we'll have a mojito, talk a little--" and then Loki grasps him by the tie, feeling the silk between his fingers, his fingernails are black, and Justin's powerless to stop him. Where the hell are those bodyguards?!

"This is such an amusing little thing," Loki says, even as his fingers deftly loosen Justin's tie. The silk murmurs softly as its pulled from around Justin's neck. Loki's eyes flicker up and down, and he grins the most gorgeous, most dangerous grin Justin's ever seen in his life. "You're an amusing little man," Loki finishes at last.

Justin nervously wipes his hands on his pant's leg, staining them with self-tanner. "Hey, that's Italian, man," he says, weakly tugging at the dangling piece of cloth in Loki's hand.

"It means nothing to you." Loki brushes the silk against his cheek, and Justin grits his teeth, suddenly reminded of all those theater majors who wouldn't give him the time of day back in college. With an astonishing lack of regard for Justin's personal space, Loki leans forward and for a moment Justin thinks he's going to kiss him. His eyes slide shut in anticipation. A moment passes, and Justin cracks his eyes open to see Loki looking down at him, his mouth twisting in a half-smile. "Suppose," Loki says, and shifts closer so that Justin has to take a step back, "suppose I could offer you everything you've ever wanted. Everything. That would be worth your time, wouldn't it? Justin."

"Absolutely," Justin breathes, and his eyebrows raise hopefully. "Lemme take you to dinner. I'll pay." "Yes." Loki drapes the tie around Justin's neck and jerks him along behind him, and Justin is stumbling after him. "Yes, you will."


End file.
